¿PORQUE NO PUEDES AMARME?
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN A MI SINO A SU MANGAKA YANA TOBOSO HISTORIA 100% YAOI LEMON PARA MAYORES DE EDAD


**KUROSHITSUJI**

 **¿PORQUE NO PUEDES AMARME?**

 **SINOPSIS**

Esta vez Will no ha medido sus palabras como siempre y ha hecho llorar a Grell, esta vez debe pensar que es lo que realmente siente por el pues en realidad no le gusta el hecho de verle de esa forma, esta vez tendrá que dejar su orgullo aun lado y hablar con el corazón

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores: YANA TOSOBO.

Para: Saralegi

VictoriaMichaellis

Amiku Yeye

Akurumi

FhantomShira

rosamistica

Antes que nada, perdon por la tardanza, pero la verdad ya han visto que he estado sacando todo lo que me van pidiendo, espero te guste tu historia, disfrutala

Con cariño: Yona Sakura

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **AMOR**

William T. Spears Shinigami en jefe siempre ha tenido problemas en controlar a una sola persona, Grell Sutcliff, le conoce desde que ambos comenzaron su entrenamiento como Shinigamis, sin embargo Grell siempre le ha profesado un amor desmedido, y esta vez tiene que pensar seriamente en la confesión de amor que Grell siempre le ha dado.

Esta vez se había comportado de la peor forma posible, era cierto que Grell siempre ponía a prueba toda su paciencia pero esta vez la había superado por completo y el resultado había sido un mar de lágrimas de Grell, un puñetazo de Ronald y las miradas despectivas de Alan y Eric, cosa que no le importaba por supuesto sin embargo en algo tenían razón tenía que meditar bien todo y darle una respuesta definitiva a Grell ya sea para que no siga haciéndose ilusiones o para darle una oportunidad a ese amor.

Frente a él se encontraba Grell Sutcliff, recostado en un sillón profundamente dormido, sus mejillas aún tenían los vestigios de las lágrimas derramadas, sus ojos se veían levemente hinchados y uno que otro suspiro salía de sus labios, Ronald le miraba con ira y no era para menos pues el joven era un gran amigo de Grell y siempre le defendía en todo y el seria ahora su mayor preocupación después de lo que haría.

Ronald: espero que hayas pensado bien las cosas Spears o te juro que te mato

William: ya he puesto en orden mis ideas

Ronald: no se trata de ideas… si serás idiota, sino de sentimientos

William: bien, entonces ya puse en orden mis sentimientos ¿ahora puedo llevármelo?

Ronald: bien, pero quedas advertido y no lo despiertes

William: no lo hare, supongo que se cansó de llorar hasta quedarse dormido

William se acercó a Ronald quien le entrego en brazos a Grell, el Shinigami salió de la oficina y abriendo un portal llego a su departamento en el cual coloco a Grell en su cama, le cambio las ropas poniéndole una pijama de seda negra de él y tapándolo con las cobijas, después se adentró al baño, tomo una ducha para después colocarse el también una pijama y sentarse en un pequeño sillón que tenía frente a la cama, mirando a Grell, aun podía notar como entre sueños el peli rojo soltaba lágrimas, se sentía tan miserable por hacerle sufrir de tal forma, así que se levantó de su lugar y se recostó a un lado de Grell atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y acariciando sus sedosos cabellos para tranquilizarlo

De forma inconsciente Grell estaba más tranquilo, las lágrimas habían parado y ahora incluso estaba buscando aquel calor que le llenaba de felicidad, el nombre de William había salido de sus rojos labios a lo cual Spears había sonreído por primera vez, definitivamente Grell era extraño.

Will abrazo a Grell acunándolo dulce y suavemente pues desde ese día sería lo más valioso e importante que tendría en su larga existencia ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? No había sido fácil siendo sinceros pero la pelea de ese día había servido para reflexionar y evitar perder a Grell

… **FLASH BACK…**

Esa mañana en la oficina de los Shinigamis se veía a un William caminando de forma apresurada buscando a cierto "incompetente" que había retrasado su trabajo y había hecho que pasara horas extras, nuevamente había tenido que solucionar un inconveniente que se había dado con el Perro Guardián de la Reina.

Will: Sutcliff quiero verlo en mi oficina inmediatamente

Grell: oooh Wiiiiiil cariño, buenos días

Will: nada de buenos días Sutcliff, a mi oficina de inmediato y compórtate como se debe

Grell: mooooo Will eres un aguafiestas, eres muy serio deberías relajarte un poco

Will: EN MI OFICINA AHORA

Ese grito sí que había llamado la atención de todos, pues por más que Will se exasperara con Grell jamás le había gritado de esa forma, incluso Grell se extrañó por su comportamiento, tanto que mejor decidió ir a la oficina del Shinigami, ambos llegaron al lugar, Will tomo asiento y Grell procedió a hacer lo mismo

Will: Sutcliff quiero que me expliques como fue que terminaste ayudando a ese mocoso dejando botado tu trabajo

Grell: bueno… etto… sabes tiene una muy buena explicación

Will: la estoy esperando, por tu culpa tuve que hacer horas extras, así que habla

Grell: bueno pues la mocosa de su prima fue secuestrada y Sebas-chan no estaba cerca de él, me lo encontré y me pidió ayuda

Will: pudiste negarte Sutcliff ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Grell: jejejeje bueno eso es porque me prometió que me dejaría estar por una hora con Sebas-chan y esa oferta no se puede despreciar ¿acaso estas celoso?

Will: no digas estupideces Sutcliff estoy fastidiado con todas las estupideces que haces

Grell: oye no son estupideces

Will: siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un desvergonzado, mira que dejar tu trabajo con tal de irte a revolcar con un despreciable demonio, en verdad que no tienes límites y no solo eso, tu trabajo es deficiente, siempre estas coqueteando en la oficina, llegas tarde y has osado desobedecer órdenes y romper el reglamento

Grell: espera un segundo, yo no me ando revolcando con nadie y para tu información ayude al mocoso desinteresadamente, esa petición que le hice fue una broma como siempre además estaba preocupado por su prima y estaba solo, no podía dejar que un niño ande solo haciendo cosas tan peligrosas y como sea siempre cumplo con todo mi trabajo

Will: como Shinigami no debes inmiscuirte en los asuntos de los humanos y menos en los de ese mocoso que tantos problemas ha causado, te recuerdo que rompió las reglas al hacer un contrato con un demonio

Grell: sabes que, estoy harto de tu falta de sentimientos ese niño ha sufrido prácticamente toda su vida y ese "demonio" es lo más cercano a un padre que podrá tener y si hago estupideces o digo idioteces ante él es para hacer que quite por lo menos un poco esa cara de tristeza que tiene, además se lo debo, sino fuera por mí el aun tendría a su tía Madam Red

Will: eres la persona más estúpida que he conocido en toda mi vida, sigues cometiendo los mismos errores de tu pasado, sigues siendo ingenuo, idiota, bueno para nada, siempre estuviste solo porque la gente prefería estar alejada de ti, jamás te casaste por lo raro que te consideraban por lo extraño que eras y como no pudiste tener hijos ahora resulta que cuidas de ese mocoso, es por eso que te suicidaste por que viste la realidad y te diste cuenta de que no vales nada ni ahora ni nunca

Los gritos eran demasiado fuertes tanto que Eric, Alan y Ronald habían ido hacia la oficina y habían escuchado toda la discusión, las palabras que William le había dirigido a su llamativo amigo habían sido crueles y sabían que estas habían calado muy profundo dentro de el

Grell no pudo aguantar más y sus lágrimas descendían de sus hermosos ojos verdes-amarillos, las palabras de Will le habían dolido más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida como Shinigami o como mortal

Grell: con decirme que me odias era más que suficiente, no tenías que hacerme recordar cosas tan dolorosas, no sé cómo me pude enamorar de alguien como tú, sabes muy bien que mi vida como humano no fue sencilla y no tenías por qué echármela en la cara, yo no decidí enamorarme de ti, solo lo hice, ya sé que no soy perfecto y si es cierto jamás pude tener hijos y si ese dolor se refleja cuidando al mocoso y me llena de alegría lo seguiré haciendo, eres cruel muy cruel William, siempre he soportado tus desplantes, tus indiferencias pero esta vez te has pasado, me has lastimado

Y con esas palabras Grell salió corriendo de la oficina, su corazón no soportaba tanto dolor, Ronald entro y se acercó rápidamente frente a Will propinándole tremendo puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este callera en el suelo, salió corriendo para alcanzar a Grell pues sabía que su "amiga" estaba muy dolida y necesitaba desahogarse, William aun en el suelo puedo ver las miradas de reproche de Alan y de Eric, definitivamente esta vez se había pasado

Alan: espero estés satisfecho y ahora que sacaste todas esas estupideces de tu cabeza pienses en todo el dolor que le has provocado… imbécil

Eric: ¿Qué harás se Grell decide dejar de amarte? Supongo que estarás feliz viendo que le pertenece a alguien más.

Ambos Shinigamis salieron del lugar, dejando a un William totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, era cierto, esta vez había sobrepasado la raya y había lastimado a Grell, le había dicho cosas crueles e hirientes

William: ¿Qué hice?

Por su parte Ronald encontró a Grell hecho ovillo dentro de una sala llorando desconsoladamente, Grell al ver que entraba su amigo rápidamente se abalanzo hacia él, Ronald lo cargo y se sentó en el sillón abrazándole sobre su regazo cual niño pequeño que está llorando por algo que le duele

Ronald: llora Grell, llora todo lo que quieras

Grell: ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Ronald: porque es un estúpido

Grell: yo lo amo

Ronald: lo se Grell, lo se

Y así Grell lloro por horas hasta que el cansancio le venció, Ronald se quedaría a cuidar de "ella", tal vez muchos dijeran que Grell es el ser mar feliz y alegre que existe, pero si supieran que es la persona más rota y con mas falta de afecto tal vez sería diferente

Por su cuenta William estaba pensando en todo lo que ha vivido con Grell desde que se conocieron, Grell siempre fue amable con él, nunca lo dejo solo e incluso dio la cara por el en muchas ocasiones… que tonto era, Grell le ha demostrado amor desde la primera vez que se vieron y el simplemente ignoro ese sentimiento, pero lo ignoraba aún más cada vez que le veía coquetear con alguien más… ¿celos? Si eso era… sentía celos de que Grell pudiera estar con alguien mas, sentía celos cuando miraba a otros, sentía celos de Sebastián, sentía celos de Undertaker, sentía celos incluso de aquel chiquillo Phantomhive

Will: así que… si lo amo… que imbécil fui

William se levantó y fue en busca de Grell y es así como había terminado por llevarlo a su departamento

… **FIN FLASH BACK…**

Will había caído ante sueño, abrazando posesivamente a Grell, definitivamente aquel peli-rojo era suyo y de nadie más y así se tuviera que humillar y tragar su orgullo le pediría perdón y no dejaría que nadie más lo tuviese

Grell se removió sintiendo un extraño calor, el aroma de aquel lugar era desconocido así que comenzó a abrir sus ojos de forma lenta, noto que estaba en una cama y pudo notar que traía una pijama puesta, un poco más grande que la suya, pensó que tal vez Ronald la había llevado a su casa, así que se sentó tratando de reconocer el lugar pero no lo hizo

Un gentil agarre la hizo regresar al lugar al que estaba, en aquel pecho que le daba un calor acogedor, pero la voz de esa persona fue la que lo saco de su nube

Will: vuelve a dormir aún es temprano

Grell: ¿Will? ¿Qué hago aquí contigo? ¿Dónde estamos?

Will: estamos en casa y en nuestra habitación

Grell: ¿eeeh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendoooo

Grell se sentó en la cama alejándose de Will, él lo entendía la había lastimado, lo había hecho llorar y le había dicho cosas horribles, Grell le miraba perplejo no entendía sus palabras ¿casa? ¿Su habitación?

Grell: hay nooo, otra vez estoy soñando… SNIF… SNIF…

Will: Grell cálmate por favor, no estas soñando

Will abrazo a Grell con mucho cuidado y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos para reconfortarle y tranquilizarlo, Grell al darse cuenta de que no era un sueño, comenzó a relajarse, pero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando

Grell: ¿Por qué haces esto? (hipando)

Will: porque soy un tonto, un estúpido y un ciego, no he sabido valorar todo el cariño que siempre te has esforzado por darme y hoy al ver lo que te hice… (Suspirando) tuve que pensar las cosas y me di cuenta de que te amo, pero que era muy cobarde para admitirlo y que tengo celos de todos los que se te acercan, perdóname Grell, perdóname por todo lo que te dije, por todos lo que te he hecho pasar, te juro que pasare el resto de mi vida compensándote por tanto dolor y por estas lagrimas que nunca más hare que surjan de tu hermoso rostro

Grell: ¿hablas enserio? ¿No me mientes Will?

Will: Grell Sutcliff Te AMO y deseo que aceptes a este hombre que fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que te ama con locura, que se encela cada vez que te ve con alguien más, pero sobre que me des la oportunidad en redimir mi estupidez por toda la eternidad haciéndote inmensamente feliz

Grell: oooh Will (llorando) te amo, te amo…

Bajo esas palabras y esa promesa Will beso a Grell de forma tierna y dulce, Grell correspondió a aquel beso tan añorado por tanto tiempo

Las manos de Will no tardaron en comenzar a recorrer y grabar cada parte del cuerpo de Grell, con gran maestría fue despojando a Grell de aquel traje para ver como Grell usaba un conjunto muy provocativo, ropa interior femenina en color rojo con encaje negro, un semi corseé del mismo tono, a los ojos de Will lucia muy sexy… Will se despojaba de toda su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo y mostrando su miembro ya erecto, pues la sola vista de Grell era suficiente para excitarlo… Tomo a Grell y termino de despojarle de su ropa, le besaba con profundidad… paso a su cuello donde dejo marcas de propiedad mientras que Grell jadeaba…

Grell: Will… William... Por favor hazme tuyo… te deseo

Will: lo que tu ordenes… mi hermosa diosa…

Will besaba todo el cuerpo de Grell, mientras pellizcaba y lamia sus pezones… mordiéndolos de vez en cuando… tomo el miembro de Grell y lo engullo por completo, lo lamia y succionaba con fuerza, mientras que con sus dedos preparaba la entrada de Grell… Grell se separó con destreza de Will y lo recostó para su miembro y empezar una felación que volvía loco a Will y con esa vista Will seguía preparando a Grell Tanta era la excitación que Grell se vino por primera vez

Will: eso fue excitante… ahora es mi turno

Grell: no sabes como he deseado esto Will, te amo

Recostando a Grell y tomándole de las manos lo penetro con fuerza las embestidas eran fuerte y vigorosas Grell gemía una y otra vez cambiaban de posiciones un sin número de veces…

Grell: aaaah… mmmh… Will… más fuerte… más profundo

Will: eres delicioso… te amo… tan estrecho… aaaah eres lo más excitante que puede existir en esta vida

Grell: aaaah… mmmh... Aaaah… voy a… voy a venirme… Will… más fuerte…. Aaaaaaaah

Y con eso sonido Will embestía con más fuerza ambos terminaron Grell en el abdomen de Will y el dentro de Grell….

Grell caía cansado en el pecho de Will quien le abrazaba como su posesión más preciada en todo el mundo la noche y la luna fue testigo de su entrega por fin eran felices, por fin el deseo de Grell se cumplía y por fin Will se daba la oportunidad de amar con devoción a ese ser tan maravilloso

Y así con esta entrega, una relación llena de amor se abrió paso ante el mundo, Grell se mudó a la casa de Will y ambos comenzaron una vida juntos, poco a poco la noticia de su relación se fue dando pues William T. Spears se había delatado con sus celos y su sobreprotección hacía su amado Grell, años de felicidad habían pasado ante sus ojos, lo importante era ver que Grell era dichoso y feliz al igual que él, pero que mejor dicha y felicidad que estar en ese momento entrando a su casa con Grell a su lado y entre los brazos del pelirrojo el fruto de su amor, su pequeña hija Lían Spears Sutcliff, su pequeña pelirroja de tan solo dos días de nacida, definitivamente Grell era su bendición y el mejor regalo que la vida o muerte le pudo haber dado.


End file.
